Beginning of Their End
by lewdness
Summary: “Let’s go have some fun,” Axel greeted with a wicked smile. Demyx couldn’t help but think those words were the beginning of their end. [Hinted XigbarDemyx drabble] [pre CoM, possible spoilers]


Title: Beginning of His End

Rating: PG-13/T

Summary: "Let's go have some fun." Axel said and Demyx couldn't help but think those words were the beginning of their end.

Pairings: vaguevaguevague Xigbar/Demyx if you squint

Warnings: dark

Disclaimer: not mine

Time set: a little before CoM, I'm assuming, since I haven't really er…played the whole game yet.

AN: Angst, I've missed thee.

--

Myde's hands were shaking- no, he wasn't Myde anymore; _Myde was dead _and just didn't know it quite yet. Everything was blurry and as he groped aimlessly for a handhold he heard a curse and then a sick crack- someone was dead. Distantly he could hear voices, too rough and too low for him to be able to recognize them but he was sure that if the pounding of his head and chest would stop he might be able to.

"That one," a voice stated coldly and two seconds later he felt a hand clench in his torn shirt, damp with what felt like blood. "He's not responding?"

"Some reacted slower, Superior; he's young," responded another, presumably the one who was holding him up. Myde knew both voices, but judging how slow his thoughts were going at that point, he was going to be lucky if he remembered what color his socks were- wait, was he even wearing socks? It was so damn cold in the room, of that he was positive. "Give him a little ti-"

Myde's eyes open as he took in the sight of a familiar, now one-eyed man with a carefully blank look on his face. "Briag?" the blonde murmured, forcing his legs to work so he wasn't choking in the other man's grip. "Xehanort?"

There was no indication that the silver-haired man had heard anything, his golden eyes were fixed on a clipboard that he held. "Young, yes," Xehanort gave Myde a critical look, hand reaching out to tangle in his already messy hair, tugging painfully and paying no heed to the soft noise that escaped. "We don't need him."

Don't _need_ him? What the hell was going on? Eyes wide, Myde attempted to jerk back, chest throbbing oddly as he pushed a hand against Xehanort's arm. Something welled up inside of him, something dark and oddly comforting, itching to get out and _fight_. It wasn't blood that dripped from the taller man's arm as solid water sliced it, but darkness; it was the very same darkness that they had been studying for so long. Oddly enough Xehanort didn't seem angered by the response; a cool, pleased smile curled his pale lips as he let Myde go, the younger boy staring at his fingers in confusion. "He'll do," he murmured, moving away until the shadows swallowed his form.

Briag was watching Myde carefully now, grip lessening the slightest bit when he realized the shorter man could stand on his own. "You're lucky," he grunted, making a broad gesture to his lost eye and to a body on the other side of the room. "It woulda made five now."

"Five," Myde stated, breath catching as he saw the unmistakable forms of Heartless slinking from the walls and corners of the rooms to where the sprawled body was. "Briag, what's going on- what happened? How did they get..?"

Briag gave him a hard look and a shake, the blond's teeth clacking together painfully. "It's not Briag. Xigbar, now. An' you're not Myde, it's Demyx. Better get used to it," Xigbar let the boy go completely, gesturing to the body surrounded by Heartless. "He's not dead, not yet. The Superior is makin' an example for all those he thinks are strong enough- you're weak, this happens."

Demyx blinked, pressing up against the wall unconsciously as one of the former scientists stirred like he was feeling the Heartless get closer. "Bri-Xigbar, he…" the boy fumbled for words, hands clenching into fists as a few brave creatures ventured forward, brushing against cool bared skin then moving forward once he didn't resist. Sick to his stomach, Demyx stepped forward, not sure what he could do but that man didn't deserve it, not like that. Some part of him recognized that it was only a small part of him that cared, a slight detachment that left an empty pit in his stomach and in his chest like something wasn't there. Wrongwrongwrong, something inside was so very wrong but he couldn't figure it out. "We-we're just going to let him die?"

"_Watch_, kid, or you'll end up being next," Xigbar growled, one large hand closing over Demyx's slender shoulder, holding him back with a tight grip. "And he's already dead."

"What is he?" Demyx swallowed hard, glancing over to the older man.

"Some didn't become fully Heartless when the darkness broke out- and only the strong people who become Heartless become us. He's one of the ones between," Xigbar ignored the way Demyx shifted nervously; both watching the scientist with his neck turned at the awkward angle (was that why he hadn't died?). A gurgle escaped the man and then the Heartless devoured him leaving behind nothing except murky shadows. "Good job, kid. Now let's go, Xemnas doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Welcome to the Organization, number IX," a dry voice said from the doorway. Both Xigbar and Demyx turned, the former not looking surprised to see Lea lounging against the wall, his red hair standing out almost violently in the dim light of the room. "The name's Axel, commit it to memory along with everything else. Let's go have some fun."

As the blonde nodded, he couldn't help but think those would be the words that would kill him once and for all.

--

Angst, how I have missed thee. Only, not really angst per se, but still fun. R&R makes me very happy. :)


End file.
